dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulvar the Merchant
Bulvar the Merchant was a minor character first heard of in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. He was a kind-hearted and honest merchant, one of the greatest merchants to ever exist. Bulvar is not based on any particular fairy tale character. Appearance and Personality We don't know much about Bulvar's appearance, as we mostly only hear about him and see vague depictions of him in the artwork. Bulvar was a kind and just man. Even with the powerful Ancient Dagger in his possession, he did not use it for ill deeds. At the end of his life, he made sure to entrust the dagger to someone who would treat it with the same ideals. History Not much is known about Bulvar's earlier life, but he became a merchant's apprentice to help support his old parents. He had encountered with Rumpelstiltskin who wanted to play a game with him, but with a catch. If he wins, he gets a reward, he loses, then doom awaits. Bulvar guessed correctly to the riddle and gained a magical dagger. Relationships * King Boris of Barsia (friend, deceased) * Rumpelstiltskin (acquaintance, stoned/dead) Relevant Parables Bulvar and Rumpelstiltskin (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) In the land of Barsia, there was a young man named Bulvar. He was a merchant's apprentice, working all day long to support his old parents. One night, when he was returning from a late errand for his master, he passed through a thick and dark forest. There, he met an evil imp named Rumpelstiltskin. "Off my path, you human mutt. In my forest, you shan't strut! If you want to live and pass, we shall play a game of chance. What flows like a river, yet has no banks? What can go forward, yet never back? If you guess wrong, it will be your doom, but if you're right, there's a gift for you!" Bulvar was a bright lad, but it took him some time to think of an answer. The imp smiled confidently. "No mortal has ever beaten me in the game of guessing, and it seems you aren't any smarter than those I've already encountered on this road. Well? Your time is almost up!" What the imp had just said gave Bulvar an idea. "The answer to your riddle is Time," he said, and that was, of course, the right answer. Rumpelstiltskin was furious, but he held his promise. As a reward for beating him in the game, Rumpelstiltskin gave Bulvar a magic dagger that lead him to become the biggest merchant that ever was. Quotes Quotes by Bulvar Quotes about Bulvar Gallery gfs-tomb-mural1.jpg|Bulvar on Boris's Tomb Mural gfs-tomb-mural2.jpg|Bulvar Giving Boris the Ancient Dagger, Tomb Mural Gfs-leda-ewan-bulvars-house.jpg|Ewan and Leda, Searching Bulvar's House Jack-on-boat.jpg|Jack on Bulvar's Ship gfs-bulvar-house-sign.jpg|Sign Above Bulvar's House gfs-bulvar-notes.jpg|Ewan's Studies on Bulvar gfs-bulvar-ship-head.jpg|Figurehead of Bulvar's Ship gfs-bulvar-house-lock.jpg|Bulvar's House Lock gfs-bulvar-desk.jpg|Bulvar's Personal Desk gfs-bulvar-notes-complete.jpg|Bulvar's Completed Charts gfs-ancient-dagger.jpg|Ancient Dagger gfs-activated-dagger.jpg|Ancient Dagger Gold-bulvar-and-rumpelstiltskin.jpg|"Bulvar and Rumpelstiltskin" Parable Image Bulvar's House.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star